


A Camping We Will Go

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: Camping, F/M, Shower Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt convinces Diane to go camping.  Possibly to be continued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Camping?” She asked almost incredulously. “Didn’t the hunting trip in Wyoming count as me being outdoorsy? I figured that’d last me a few months at the very least.” 

“Come on.” He said walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her lower half, pulling her into him. “Are you telling me you’re going to bypass the opportunity to disconnect from work for a few days? Besides,” he leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her lips, “that was over a year ago.”

“Oh,” Diane considered his proposition. The same reason he always knew just how to get under her skin was one of many that made her fall for him. Sometimes she forgot he dealt with lawyers on a full time basis and he’d absorbed at least a few of their tactics. 

She narrowed her eyes and looked into his. “You got me,” she resigned herself with a sigh.

Kurt smiled. “Good. How’s this weekend? It’s supposed to be nice out during the day and chilly at night, perfect weather for fishing and making s’mores.”

She scoffed playfully, “s’mores? How old do you think I am?” She looked up at him and widened her eyes, placing her hand over his mouth before he was able to speak, “don’t answer that. I mean I can’t be bought with desserts anymore.”

“What if I throw in zipping our sleeping bags together? You know, use each other for body heat.” He grinned at her, “among other things.” He pulled her in a bit closer for emphasis, letting his hands trail down to her ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Now you’re trying to bribe me with sex? What you must think of me,” she feigned exasperation.

He smiled, “okay, here’s the clincher. I’ll clean and cook the fish we catch. You won’t have to touch it until you’re sprinkling lemon on it. I’ll do everything but chew it for you. Deal?”

“You drive a hard bargain. I’ll get David to take a look at a few files I was planning on reviewing this weekend. When will we leave?” She purred.

“There’s my girl,” he said with another gentle kiss. “How’s Friday afternoon? Come back on Monday?”

“Okay,” she agreed while beginning to pull away from him. “But you’ve gotta let me go so I can get a jump on clearing my schedule.” She wiggled her hips against him playfully.

“You know how much you turn me on? Especially when you’ve agreed to do something I adore so much, so out of your comfort zone.”

“Seriously, I need to go make a few phone calls.”

He kissed her again. His tongue ran between her lips, willing them to part and bit down to tug at her lower lip as they broke for a breath.

Diane cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes, willing his lips to continue moving down her neck. “Take a cold shower,” she panted half-heartedly, placing a hand on his chest.

“Only if you join me,” he mumbled against her neck.

She sighed and considered it. 

“Ten minutes.” Her hands found their way to his belt buckle and, almost expertly, she undid it and pulled it out with a snap. She made eye contact and grinned at him just before leaning forward to resume their embrace.

“Bathroom,” Kurt breathed into her collar bone, alternating between nibbling and licking. He leaned down a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her as he started walking backwards towards the bathroom. Things like this, him taking charge, made her feel feminine, which seemed to be a luxury given her profession.

Diane responded with a big sigh wrapping her legs around his hips and went to work on the buttons on his flannel shirt while he walked them through the bedroom. Kurt set her down just outside of the bathroom and began to disrobe.

Diane beat him to it, quickly sliding out of her lounge clothes and pranced past him, her breasts bouncing as she did. She looked at him over her shoulder, flashing a suggestive grin, before disappearing into the bedroom

She got to the shower and turned on the hot water. By the time she turned around he was behind her, almost fully undressed. She checked the temperature of the water then pulled her hair back and slowly backed in to the tile shower.

Kurt lunged forward, peeling off his boxers and kicking off his socks. In the meantime Diane had begun without him. Her fingers trailed down her torso and slid between her wet folds. “Come here,” she beckoned. Her breath caught in her throat as soon as her fingers grazed her clit.

He got to the shower and quickly shut the door behind him. He pressed the full length of his body against hers, already almost fully aroused. 

Diane raised her leg, wrapping it around his hips and took her hand to grasp his cock and began to slide it into her. 

He stiffened further. She pushed back, willing him to get even harder for her.

The combination of the hot water and cool air hit her nipples and they stiffened. She shivered and pressed her chest into his. His chest hair tickled her nipples just like his mustache tickled her lips. She loved the contrast between the softness of his flesh and brusqueness of his hair, all over her body.

Kurt thrust deep and groaned as he finally fully slid into her. Diane released him, from her hand, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“God yes,” Diane sighed. She matched his thrusts with those of her own, using the wall for leverage. The sound of their bodies slamming into each other combined with the sounds of their animalistic grunts echoing off the tile walls filled the room.

“Don’t stop. It’s right there,” Diane moaned. She kissed him and felt his body begin to tense. Diane pushed back harder, working both of their bodies. Her fingers ran through his hair, she tugged and whimpered into his mouth.

They came almost at the same time, their bodies twitching and eventually stilling against one another’s. 

He broke their kiss to bury his face in her neck, his hot breath coating it. A few moments later, he began planting gentle kisses on her collarbone as he started to let her down.

He raised his arm and checked his non-existent watch, “90 seconds to spare.”

They shared a laugh and she rolled her eyes. 

Diane placed her hands on his chest and kissed him on his chin, “damn, now I have to go think. I’ve got sex brain!” She pushed back off of him and sighed, shaking her head so as to try to return to some semblance of normalcy, and grabbed two towels. She tossed one to Kurt and dried herself off while walking back into the bedroom to re-dress herself.

By the time Kurt got out of the shower and had walked into the bedroom, Diane had already thrown on one of his musky t-shirts and was on the phone with David.

The sight of his wife wearing nothing but his shirt was almost too much for him to bear. He dropped his towel and then to his knees in front of her and worked to re-position her to give him the optimal view.

“…uh, hang on David,” she said feeling a tugging on her hips. She placed her hand over the receiver on her phone and looked down at Kurt, “what the hell are you doing? I’m on the phone!”

“I couldn’t resist,” he replied. His hands had begun moving up her thighs as he slowly parted them, getting closer and closer to her wetness and planting kisses on the insides of them. He wanted nothing more than to taste the combination of the two of them on her. “I need to taste you. Taste us,” he said into her thigh. He looked up at her to make eye contact.

“What has come over you? I have to make arrangements if we’re going camping this weekend. Now stop,” she swatted his hands away and scooted to the other end of the bed, raising the phone to her ear. “Sorry David, something interrupted me. Where was I?”

Kurt smiled, having smelled them on her would have to suffice for now. He got up and got dressed and as he left the room, he looked back at her, making eye contact. He winked and grinned then walked outside into the storage shed to start getting things together for their trip.


	2. A Camping We Will Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Diane enjoy each other's company in the wilderness (possibly tbc)

The car ride to the wilderness didn’t take very long, even though it could have felt that way for anyone else. The couple had chosen DoD spending for a topic of conversation on their leisurely trip out to the middle of nowhere but before they knew it, they’d arrived at what Kurt claimed was the perfect spot.

The river was a short hike from where he decided to put down the tent but far away from the main drag so that when they had to be the proverbial bear in the woods they’d at least have some privacy. Plus, this was their time together and he wanted to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted by anything remotely resembling communication from work.

Diane helped unload the tent, a few lounge chairs, and the sleeping bags, one a rusty red, the other black. Once Kurt had decided where to put up the tent, she helped him carry it and put it up. The couple had the normal putting something together squabbles: 

“There aren’t any rocks that are sticking up, are there?”

“Don’t you think the spike is deep enough?” 

“Shouldn’t we face away from the morning sunrise?”

“No, it doesn’t bend that way!”

But after ten minutes, the structure was standing securely.

“The last time I was breathing this hard you were begging me to stop,” Diane laughed.

“Well if we did this more often, it wouldn’t be as much of a struggle.”

“Do what?” Diane asked suggestively.

“Put up a tent,” Kurt said absentmindedly, clearly missing his wife’s attempt at innuendo.

Diane sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, dear.” She walked back to the chairs where they’d set the sleeping bags, picked one up and tossed it to Kurt. “Head’s up.”

He caught it and brought it in to the tent, “you coming in?”

“Yeah, why?” Diane responded as she got to her knees in front of the tent.

“Cuz I wanted to get these set up. It takes masterful skills to zip two sleeping bags together,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well look who finally caught on,” Diane retorted, unzipping the other sleeping bag.

“What? I was focused,” he reminded her. “You know how I get out here. It must be something about this fresh air.” He smiled at her before taking the sleeping bag from her.

“Why don’t you go get the pillows and maybe open a bottle of wine?” He suggested.

“Okay,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She went back to the Jeep and poked around for the pillows, the right bottle of wine, a couple of plastic cups, and the corkscrew.

After a few minutes of not finding one, she heard Kurt shout, “Hey! What’s taking so long?”

“Can’t find the corkscrew,” she shouted back.

“Check the bag with the toothbrushes and toothpaste. There should be a Swiss Army knife in there.”

Diane scoffed, “why the hell would it be there,” she thought. But sure enough, there it was, right beneath the mouthwash.

She shook her head and fished it out of the bag. She set down the glasses, bottle of wine, and corkscrew next to the lounge chairs and took the pillows into the tent.

Kurt had the two sleeping bags zipped together and was arranging the newly formed contraption when she poked her head in.

“Ta da!” He said, proudly showing off his new creation. 

Diane tossed in the pillows and offered her hand to help him up and out.

“Don’t you want to come test it out? I’m hurt,” he feigned.

“Come on,” she said with a small laugh. “There’s wine and a sunset to be enjoyed. Plus I’m getting a bit hungry. Build a fire so we can cook dinner?”

Kurt got up by himself and walked back to the Jeep.

“And I believe I was promised s’mores?” Diane tossed out, jokingly.

Kurt laughed. “Get some kindling and I’ll be right with you.”

 

The fire had been built, dinner had been consumed, and the couple was enjoying a nice cabernet while looking at the stars.

“God, I always forget how much darker it gets, away from the city lights,” Diane mused, half to herself. She caught a chill and shivered slightly.

Kurt reached over and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

Diane gasped and pointed upwards. “Look! A shooting star!” She closed her eyes, “make a wish.” And she did.

He continued to gaze at her and he just smiled.

She opened her eyes and looked over to see if Kurt was still in the middle of making his wish. 

“What?” She asked noticing he was staring.

“Nothing. I’m just really enjoying this, here with you.”

“Come on,” she said with a sweet smile, squeezing his hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

She finished what little was left in her glass then rose and headed towards the tent. “Show me how to work your sleeping bag creation?”

Kurt followed after throwing sand on the dwindling fire to speed up extinguishing it. He approached the tent and took in the sight of the silhouette of his wife changing, backlit only by a flashlight. He found it extremely erotic.

By the time he’d gotten to the tent, Diane had already changed into sweat pants and was in the process of slipping into one of his old sweatshirts.

“God, do you know how incredible you look?”

Diane let out a deep, throaty laugh. “What? You’ve seen me in your sweatshirts before. What’s different?”

“I don’t know,” he smiled. “You’re backlit, wearing my sweatshirt, in the wild… God, I need you.” He dropped to his knees and climbed into the tent, next to her.

Kurt grabbed her pants at her hips and tugged almost violently, taking them as well as her panties all the way down to her feet. Diane was forced forward and fell on to her back, her ankles at his face. 

“Wha…”

“I need you,” Kurt growled.

He buried his face in her pussy and devoured her.

“Fuck! Kurt,” she yelled.

“Mmm,” he moaned deep into her.

Kurt latched on to her clit and sucked it hard. Diane’s hips bucked against his face as her hands gripped the sleeping bag beneath them. She grabbed it and squeezed and pulled it into her as she came, seemingly out of nowhere.

Her hips fell into the sleeping bag and she twitched a few times. She put one of her hands on her face and covered her eyes.

Kurt released her from his mouth and blew cold air on her.

She shivered. “Good god, what’s come over you?” 

He kissed her lips and down one thigh and up the other. He crawled on top of her, pressing the full length of his body against hers as he went in for a kiss. He rocked his groin against her thigh, the combination of the roughness of his jeans and his thick erection against her soft skin drove her crazy.

Diane wrapped a leg around his hips and pushed back. Kurt broke their kiss, “what?”

“I wanna be on top,” she said with fire in her eyes.

Kurt smiled and went back to kissing her, this time beginning the rolling over for them.

Diane positioned herself on top of him and leaned down to massage his cock through his pants. Kurt’s rough hands grazed her thighs and continued to make their way up to her hips, her sides, over her tummy, and came to rest on her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples making them stiffen under his touch. 

“You’re wearing far too much clothing,” she purred into his ear, reaching down and slowly unzipping his jeans.

He pinched her nipples and she hissed in response. “Maybe you should do something about that,” he said with a grin.

She reached in and pulled out his cock then slowly began sliding it up and down her wet slit.

Kurt removed his hands and raised his hips to pull down his pants, which were only in the way at this point.

Diane grinned and slowly slid down on him.

Kurt placed his hands on her hips and let them rest there as she slowly started riding him.

Once she had fully slid down on him she took his hands from her hips and moved them to her ass. Kurt grinned and began to knead it.

She leaned forward to kiss him, resting her hands on his chest and started to ride him, hard. It was fast and intense. Their breathing became ragged and forced.

Diane whimpered into his mouth.

Kurt spanked her once and massaged where his hand had just kissed her ass.

Her eyes got huge and Diane sat up, “we’ll talk about that later. You need to make me cum.” She nodded her head, “now.”

He grinned and matched her thrusts.

She bit her lower lip as her second orgasm continued to build.

“Make me cum, cowboy.”

Kurt moved a hand to her clit and with a touch to the already sensitive area made Diane groan and shudder.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned as she started to cum again. Kurt resisted the urge to join her, with everything he had. There’s no way he’d miss a second of this moment.

She was beautiful to begin with but in this moment, she was radiant, with only the light from the flashlight available, she glowed. Kurt spent these seconds memorizing her face, the feeling of her body melded with his, the look of her in his old t-shirt, in a tent in the middle of nowhere. 

That was all it took before he came. She collapsed on his chest, doing her very best to keep rocking her hips while trying to stop seeing stars and regulate her breathing somewhat.

It wasn’t long before Kurt held her down on him, stilling them both. “Shh,” was all he could manage. Diane rested her body on top of his and placed small kisses along his chin.

He sighed and moved his arms up to wrap around her. Diane stretched her body; Kurt slid out of her and he groaned, quietly.

After a few moments, Diane shivered. “Sorry baby, I’m cold. I need to put my pants back on. She rolled off of him and grabbed her recently discarded sweats, putting them on as quickly as possible.

She got up on her knees and dug through their clothing bag, searching for some sweats for him. She found what she wanted and tossed them back at him. Diane shivered again and scrambled under the sleeping bag to try to warm up some.

“Going to join me?” She purred.

“Yep, just let me finish changing.”

Diane looked up at him and caught a glimpse of his ass. She spanked him once, hard. 

Kurt lurched forward, clearly not expecting this move. They both laughed. “Okay, I should have asked first. I just got caught up in the moment.”

“Sure, sure. Come on, I could use my own personal heating pad.” Diane said before she rolled over on to her right side and Kurt snuggled in beside her, again pressing the full length of his body against hers and wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her in as close as possible.

He breathed in once, taking in the scent of their sex and her hair and exhaled with a gratified smile.


End file.
